Surface coating compositions, such as floor finishes or polishes, have many applications for both improving surface aesthetics and aiding in surface maintenance and protection. Such coating compositions are frequently applied to a floor surface (or other type of surface) and then allowed to dry in air, normally at ambient temperature and humidity. A film is formed that serves as a protective barrier against soil deposited on the floor by pedestrian or other traffic, for example. These same coating compositions can be applied to other substrate surfaces for which protection is desired, such as tile floors, walls, furniture, windows, counter tops, bathroom surfaces, fiberglass surfaces, plastic surfaces, and the like.